


Broken Wings

by anxious_soul



Series: Destiel Words from Table Prompt [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gabriel (Supernatural) is a Little Shit, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mild Language, Non-Consensual Groping, Not Canon Compliant, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: Sam drags Dean out to a party hosted by the cousin of Sam's close friend, Gabriel. Turns out Gabriel also forced his brother, Castiel, to the party.





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> For the fourth theme/word (though technically it's two words) 'Broken Wings'.
> 
> This probably isn't that good because I had no clue what to write because I'm doing this series in an AU.

**004 Broken Wings**

The tall lanky Winchester went charging into his big brother's apartment, forcing the man to take a shower whilst Sam grabbed a nice black outfit from his brother’s wardrobe. When Dean came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, Sam pointed to the clothes, telling his brother to get dressed in it. Dean came out of his room five minutes later. The black ripped jeans were comfortably tight, sitting nicely on his butt. The black dress shirt he wore underneath a leather jacket, had the top few buttons left undone. On his feet were Dean’s favourite black laced up combat boots. Overall, he looked very sexy, especially with his slightly spiked up hair.

“Can you tell me what the hell is going on, Sammy?”  
  
“You are going to a Halloween party with me.”

“No.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I said no.”  
  
“And I don’t care.”  
  
“Sammy, _please_ …”  
  
“No, Dean. You need to get out. So you’re coming with me to Balthazar’s party -he’s Gabe’s cousin.” Knowing that once Sam had something in mind, it would be difficult to get out of it, Dean sighed in resignation,

“Fine, but why am I in this?”  
  
“‘Cause it looks nice and I know that you would outright refuse to wear an actual costume.”  
  
“True.”

“Still, I have some things for you to wear to make you appear a little ‘Halloweeny'.” Sam pulled several red items out of a plastic bag.

“You’re kidding me right?”  
  
“Nope. Put them on.” Dean sighed but turned to the mirror and placed the Devil horns headband on his head and the black wings on his backs. “See, you look great. Let’s go then.” Sam said smiling as he pushed Dean out the door, ignoring Dean’s grumbling as he did so.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

That was three hours ago. Since entering the raging party, Sam had promptly abandoned Dean by the drinks, giving the older man a nudge and a look when Sam spotted some guys looking him up and down. Now Dean understood Sam’s true motive, the little shit wanted to get Dean laid. The likelihood of that happening was very slim.

 

Dean sighed as he hid in a corner with a red plastic cup filled with some sort of alcoholic beverage. He was currently missing out on a lonely night with ‘Dr Sexy’ and candy, forcing him to go to some stupid Halloween party by some rich and wild thirty-year-old that Sam knew the cousin of. This was not fun. Hiding in the dark corners, Dean would’ve thought no one would go up and flirt with him. He was wrong. So far plenty of scantily dressed women had gone up to him, flirting and leaning way too far into his personal space. There were also plenty of half-naked men that had gone over to him, ridiculous pick-up lines falling from their lips. One sexy nurse even pushed him into the wall,  before shoving his hands down the back of Dean’s jeans and boxers. Gripping tightly at his butt cheeks whilst whispering rather loudly all the things he’d love to do to Dean. Thus to say the nurse, who mind you was a man dressed in one of those female nurse costumes, making him look silly, was the one in need of a _real_ nurse after getting kicked in the crotch.

 

When four hours had passed, Dean was beyond fed up. His phone had died about an hour and a half ago, leaving him with nothing to do but glare at anyone who tried to go over to him. He’d long since given up the hope of finding Sam after walking around for forty-five minutes. It was surprisingly odd that Dean couldn’t find someone that tall. After a while, Dean headed out to the front lawn, he was desperately in need of fresh air. The room was too loud, lights were flashing and there was an aroma of sweat throughout the room. Dean took a deep breath of fresh air, he felt his headache slowly disappear and sighed in relief before taking a seat on the lawn.

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“May I sit down?” Dean was startled out of his thoughts by a blue-eyed angel…literally, the man had a white dress shirt on along with white trousers and a white blazer. On his back were two fluffy white wings and a halo headband on his head. 

“Uhh, yeah, sure.” Dean answered. They sat in silence looking up at the sky.

“I’m Castiel by the way, people call me Cas though.” The guy murmured, his eyes moving to look at the man next to him, though his head remained facing upwards.

“Nice to meet you, Cas. I’m Dean.” Smiled the taller man,

“So Dean, may I ask why you are sitting out here?” Dean smiled at Castiel’s manners,

“I’ve been here for about four and a half hours after my younger brother dragged me out -I didn’t want to come- then he promptly abandoned me. So I’ve spent the majority of this party hiding in a corner and I felt a killer headache brewing so I came out here for some fresh air. Plus I got fed up with the groping. What about you?”  
  
“My older brother, Gabriel dragged me out. Balthazar -the host- he’s our cousin and he was constantly throwing guys at me. The two of them have been trying to get me laid for a while now, they don’t seem to understand that I am perfectly content with staying at home watching ‘Dr Sexy’ and eating pizza.” Dean chuckled,

“That’s my ideal night. Is your brother Gabriel Novak? He’s friends with my younger brother.”  
  
“Yes, I take it your brother must be Sam Winchester? The tall guy?” 

“Yep. The tall Sasquatch who _loves_ to meddle.” They fell into another silence only it wasn’t awkward, Dean looked over at Cas and his costume. How fitting here they sat Devil and Angel. Dean snorted quietly before a chuckle exited his mouth as he realised something, causing the other man to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, it’s just that I realised a couple of things.”  
  
“Such as?”  
  
“Well, firstly our outfits, I’m dressed a Devil, you an Angel. Also, your name. It means the Angel of Thursday, which I thought was really amusing, I mean you’re dressed as an Angel and your name is an Angel.” He paused and blushed, “Sorry, it wasn’t that funny.”  
  
“No, no, don’t apologise. I see you’re point and it is rather amusing.” Cas smiled kindly at the blushing man. They spoke for a while, learning more and more about each other, a feeling of passion growing between them. 

 

**——LINE BREAK——**

 

“Dean…would you like to come back to mine? Not for a one-night stand, but I was wondering if you wanted to watch some Dr Sexy?” Cas asked shyly,

“That…that would be really nice, Cas. Let me just text Sam.” As he reached for his phone, he remembered it had died, “Umm…would it be alright if I used your phone?” 

“Certainly.” Dean sent off a quick text before thanking Cas and handing the phone back. They both stood up and straightened their clothes. Turning to one another, they smiled and Dean reached out as he messed with the fluffy wing on Cas’ back.

“What are you doing?”  
  
“You had a broken wing.”  
  
“Well considering I’m about to go home with the Devil, I do believe my wings would not have been left so pure.” Smirked Castiel causing Dean to chuckle as the pair got in Cas’ car and left to the Angel’s apartment. Whether they did watch Dr Sexy or not remains to be unseen and if Dean had a slight ache in his backside or was walking funny the next day…well, that wasn’t anyone's business now was it? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment,  
> Bye!


End file.
